Forum:2007-08-05. The Simpsons Movie..., by Cool
Cool, 8/5/2007 4:55 PM : Would it be wrong to post a thread on The Simpsons movie? Craig married the real life Lisa, so it’s sorta linked in a way. And this movie has been a long time coming. I’m sure many people here have seen it, including myself. So I’d like to start a thread to discuss it, cause I gotta rant somewhere. NOTE: This will contain spoilers galore! The Simpsons movie is pretty good; but there are parts that I feel could have been better. -Animation: Is obviously the most important part of any animated feature. I was really hoping to see some great stuff. The color range was wonderful, but there were certain parts where the animation was no better than the TV series, just with some shadows added. There needed to be a lot more consistent movement, y’know? You know how animated movie have that extra little bit of love put into them, and character movement and fluidness are detailed. There were some parts of the movie, like some fast action scenes, where the animation was good, but overall, it could have been better. -Really thought there would have been more guest stars in this movie other than just Tom Hanks and Green Day. But I guess they wanted to downplay celebrities in the movie. -I also thought this movie would have taken advantage of using more music samples from commercial artists, but you only have two songs really that get played – The Turtles "All My Life" and Marge and Homers wedding theme "Close to You" by The Carpenters. -I was also expecting a tad more, just a tad more profanity, like something you couldn’t get away with on TV. I liked how Homer gave the finger as he was going down the sinkhole, but other than that it was pretty clean. -I also would have liked some big car chase scene with Homer. Adding to that, I hated the mix of animation and 3-d car. Homers car looked like shit, they couldn’t have just animated it normally? It is a blockbuster movie after all! The car quality movement was shit, and Marge’s orange station wagon isn’t anywhere to be seen. Same thing happened in HA! the movie with Sheck’s car – crappy CGI. -I’m sure I have some other points of interest, but I forgot them :) If I remember I’ll post. Things I did like/I thought was funny. Spoilers! -I went into this movie not knowing a thing about what was going to happen. I have to say the plot involving the dome was pretty good. Certain things from the past came back and made everything click towards the end of the movie. -There were a lot of laughs generated when I went to my showing, hard to say what one stood out above the rest. Ralph’s line "I like men now" when Bart skateboarded naked to the Krusty Burger was hilarious, moreover the fact they showed Bart’s "thang" in this faced pasted sequence; the audience had a short uproar of laughs and "oooohhh!"’s -The drama between Marge leaving Homer, I thought was really well done. The way Marge’s voice changed during that videotape, and then to tape over the wedding video. Awww. But, this moment was quick to pass as Homer passed out soon after and the drama moment was gone. -Lisa and her boyfriend, man she gets so many love interests while Bart gets none. I thought her interaction with (can’t remember his name) was so cute. She never gets that giddy. And punching Bart in the face was great. -The tribute to the old episode where Homer jumps the gorge I thought was a great homage I’m sure most have forgotten about. -The Disney/Snow White parody with Homer and Marge in the cabin was great, those animal characters were animated a hell of a lot better than the Simpsons themselves. -While everyone in the Simpsons family got their share of screen time, I’m glad Maggie finally got a little more time to shine. I’d love to see her character progress. I bet she’d be a mix between Lisa and Bart. -As much as Green Day was a pure marketing move to sell more records, it was still funny. Billie Joe looks good as a Simpsons character. Plus, how many celebrities can say they were in the actual movie of the Simpsons! Everyone else just got the TV series. Overall, the movie had so many funny small moments in it that really made it a good movie to watch based on the fact that is was an extended TV episode with more effects and such. The addition of so many Simpsons characters all in one place was great to, but I’m sure a debate will go on about how some got hardly and no screen time, or who didn’t get a speaking part and/or who wasn’t seen at all. No Sideshow Bob?! I stayed during the run of the whole credits. Will there be a sequel? I dunno. But if the show never jumped the shark before (yeah right), it absolutely did with the movie. Can’t wait till the DVD gets out, because a lot of footage was cut from the movie that we’d all better get on some 2-disc special edition. From one of the trailers I can see parts with Willie, Patty and Selma and Skinner what were cut, plus many more. Lastly, where exactly is Springfield now? They mentioned the four states that boarder it, I’m no good at geography. Stephen ---- mxnhpfreak, 8/6/2007 4:39 PM :Craig married the real life Lisa, so it’s sorta linked in a way. Too true. See, I didn't know that until about a year ago, when I started becoming obsessed with the online fandom of HA! (I've been a fan since around 1997-1998, when the series first aired in Mexico, but I didn't know the online kingdom of the Football Head), but when I found out, I was quite in awe. And I'd always thought there were some times when the style of HA! was slightly similar to the Simpsons'. (Like when Helga screams... it sometimes looks a bit Simpsons-ish). On the subject of animation: I agree with you, Steve; it was good, but it could've been better. The plot was good, but I think with such a cartoon, such a plot and such artists participating in this, it could have been better used... not that it was bad, but I couldn't help to feel like some laughter was missing. I was expecting to come out of the cinema wiping my eyes from laughter. I did enjoyed some things, though: I loved the Spider Pig and then "It's not Spider Pig anymore... Now It's Potter Pig!"... LMAO! Have you noticed that most movies just can't help but to make a reference to Harry Potter? Also, I loved Lisa and her boyfriend, too. She was so cute nearly fainting and all that... lol! Young love. The guy's name was Colin, I think. "Oh and I haven't told you the best part yet: he's a musician. Oh and I haven't told you the best part yet: he's Irish. Oh and I haven't told you the best part yet: he's not imaginary." (Er... something along those lines, I watched it in Spanish) All in all, the movie was good, but I did feel disappointed on it. I expected a lot more... after all, this is The Simpsons we're talking about! ---- CarlinJ83, 8/8/2007 7:40 PM :i saw it; and it was funny, that i might add Matt and Craig both created shows that were based on their actual life; and i guess they're both greatful to be in-laws you know i mean thanks to Lisa for marrying um craig, but yeah both Bart and Arnold are basically Matt and Craigs daily lives you know? It's kinda cool actually cause i've talked to the sister of the simpson creator and wife of the hey arnold creator and i tell everyone of my friends at the bar or anywhere or anyone that and their all like wow! and brag about i talked to the Lisa Groening and her husband Craig Bartlett you know so it's pretty cool you know? So Matt and Craig are basically a like in a way. Like i say Craig must be the most happiest man in the world; So yeah. C. ---- ioxmo, 8/9/2007 6:05 AM :I haven't seen it, but I will eventually... Anyway, a thought... it'd be cool if Craig and Matt worked on a show together some day. ---- Mokichan_8000, 8/9/2007 7:55 PM :Just saw it today. O_O! One-line Review: I haven't seen animated genitalia since 'Fritz the Cat' (how did they get away with that without an X rating??)